Rinkah and Hana (Lemon)
by emblemlord666
Summary: When Hana catches Rinkah being naughty in the bathhouse things get heated


Rinkah x Hana lemon, the first in a series documenting their relationship. This is my first ever lemon and the first piece of fiction I've written in over a year so I apologize if the quality is poor.

Rinkah

Rinkah slowly unbound her breasts and let the strips of canvas fall to the ground. She removed her oni headdress with care and placed the golden mask on her bedroll making sure none of the red hair damaged. Impatient, the fire tribe girl ripped off her scarlet gauntlets, and undid her arm bindings as quickly as possible. She tore off her heavy pants, and grabbed her small hand mirror. As she admired her perfectly toned nude form she realized something, she needed a bath. She grabbed her crimson towel wrapped it tightly around herself and headed off to the bathhouse.

Hana

Hana made six quick slices through her tenth training dummy of the hour; the dummy fell apart in pieces spilling straw everywhere. The samurai girl panted as she felt her perspiration soaking her pink samurai robes. She dropped her steel katana to the ground as she felt her overworked arm muscles ache with intense pain. She needed a bath. Hana quickly gathered up her training equipment and tiredly walked back to her quarters. Once she arrived Hana quickly peeled the sweat soaked pink robes off her petite body and grabbed her towel eager to get to the bathhouse. She slipped on her sandals and ran to the bathhouse as fast as she could.

Rinkah

Rinkah removed her towel and leisurely lowered her unveiled body into the hot pool-sized bath. She submerged her entire body in the steamy water and lazily swam to the other side of the bath. After a couple more lazy laps around the bath Rinkah grabbed her washcloth, she carefully cleaned every crevice of her body making sure no part of her muscular body was left unclean. The Oni girl sat at the edge of the bath reflecting on her current situation in life. She thought about how her father had sent her to Hoshido, to help their cause; she thought about how she was an outsider in the small army despite everyone being accepting, and last she thought about Hana; She thought about her beautiful face, her perfect hair, and her amazing body. Rinkah imagined herself licking Hana's breasts, running her tongue all over her body and eating her out until she screamed. As she had these thoughts Rinkah lowered her hand to her pussy and rubbed her clit sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.

Hana

As Hana approached the bathhouse she heard something odd; erotic moaning was coming from the plain brown building. She decided to walk away and come back later when there were less unsavory activities going on. "Hana" she heard the voice moan and that made her turn around. She angrily stormed into the bathhouse to find Rinkah intensely rubbing her clitoris.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hana yelled, furious

"What does it look like?" Rinkah countered standing up while letting the warm water drip from her nude body. Hana felt herself getting wet as she looked at Rinka's cut form.

"It looks like you were masturbating while thinking about me"

"So"

That was when Hana lost it.

Rinkah

Rinkah felt the punch before she saw it. Her face stung from the blow; it was clear the Swordmaster's speed and power was no joke. Rinkah's immediate reaction was to retaliate in full force. She grabbed Hana, and using all her strength she threw her into the steamy bath with a splash.

Hana

Seething with rage Hana climbed out of the bath she ripped off the sopping towel leaving her naked, soaking wet, and livid. She grabbed Rinkah's muscular shoulders and shoved her to the ground; she held down her wrists and straddled Rinkah's stomach placing her pussy on the tan girl's hard abs. Hana felt her pussy getting wet and a pool of liquid formed on Rinkah's abs.

Rinkah

Rinkah felt Hana's warm, wet pussy on her rock hard abs, and decided that Hana's moment of weakness was a chance for her to take control. She sat up, flipping Hana onto her back, to make sure the brunette would not move she placed her ass firmly on Hana's lower chest. She lightly touched Hana's face and whispered, "You know you want to. The samurai girl turned her head away and frowned slightly

"What would people think?"

"Who cares what people think?" Rinkah said with a devilish grin.

Hana

Hana thought about it and realized she didn't care what other people thought; she wouldn't care if they disowned her or deserted her for being bisexual. At that moment all Hana cared about was having amazing sex with Rinkah. She grabbed Rinkah's neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She felt a fire inside her as Rinka's tongue explored her mouth the new saliva mingling with her own. She broke away from the kiss, turned Rinkah over and straddled her for the second time. Eyes on the prize, Hana kneaded and licked Rinkah's beautiful breasts causing moans of pleasure to exit her mouth. As she was doing this she grinded her pussy against Rinkah's abs causing waves of pleasure to course through her body, she grinded harder and harder, all the while moaning loudly until "UHH I'M CUMMING!" She loudly screamed "RINKAH" as she came. The release was more intense then anything Hana had felt before. Her mind and body converged on the most amazing pleasure she had ever felt. Hana rolled off her lover and spread Rinkah's legs exposing her perfect pink pussy.

"Let me ravish you"

"Only if I can return the favor"

"Let's do it at the same time."

Hana allowed Rinkah to mount her in a 69 position she put her tongue on the other girl's tight cunt feeling Rinkah do the same. She felt great.

Rinkah

Rinkah was in complete ecstasy, she was having sex with the girl of her dreams and she was enjoying it. She felt Hana's body convulsing in pleasure under her as she licked her delicious pussy. Rinkah felt Hana expertly lick her clitoris and Rinkah stopped licking so she could moan, not wanting to Hana's pleasure to stop she inserted her fingers into her tight cunt moving them up and down quickly. She felt Hana's fingers enter her asshole and she screamed. Their fingers went faster and faster, and their moans louder and louder.

"RINKAH, I'M CUMMING"

"I'M CUMMING TOO"

"RINKAH"

"HANA"

Rinkah had the best orgasm she had ever experienced.

Hana

Hana felt Rinkah's body leave her own.

She closed her eyes and spread her limbs out. With a smile on her face she opened her eyes and sat up.

"We should do this again soon." Hana suggested

"Ok come find me when you want to get your world rocked" Rinkah said with a grin. Hana saw the muscular girl covering up her body with her towel as she walked toward the exit bending down one more time, giving Hana one last look at her pussy. Hana went to the bath to retrieve her towel. As she looked down into the calm empty water it dawned on her that Rinkah had taken her towel while her eyes were closed.

"That bitch"

Epilogue

Heads were turned and cocks were erected as Hana's naked body ran to her tent blushing all the way.


End file.
